


MittenVengers [ART]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Baseball, Bruce breaks the fourth wall, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Coffee, Darcy is great at knitting, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Hulk Smash, Innuendo, M/M, Minor, Mittens - Freeform, Natasha ships it, Science Bros, Snarky Tony, Sock Puppets, because reasons, bruce knows lab safety, bucky is an avenger, novelty Hulk hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy comics and drawings for my Mitten!Hand AU</p><p>Drawing hands is difficult - what if everyone just wore mittens?  </p><p>Chapters:<br/>1. Natasha + sock puppets<br/>2. Thor and Sif + winter mittens made by Darcy<br/>3. Tony + lab gloves of science<br/>4. Bruce + novelty hulk hands<br/>5. Steve and Bucky + baseball mitts</p><p>Ink and digital color</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needs more kissy noises

**Author's Note:**

> I love drawing people, but hate drawing hands. So, I made the mitten!verse, where everyone has a completely legitimate reason to wear mittens. And I never have to draw hands again! 
> 
> Sketches and silliness happens at [ my tumblr ](feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com)

Natasha ships it.


	2. A gift from the Lady Darcy

Darcy is great at knitting, actually.


	3. Bruce knows lab safety

"I don't see why I have to wear the gloves while you do the science."

"Those are the rules, Tony.  I don't make them."

"Yes, you do, Brucie."

"Fair point. Drink your coffee."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science Bros always makes me want to write dialog <3


	4. Bruce smashes the fourth wall

Too true, Dr. Banner.


	5. On the same page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Steve looked slightly happier in the second panel.

Neither of them brought a ball.  Maybe Natasha or Sam can pitch?


End file.
